


Random poetry I occasionally write, when I should probably sleep

by Daphne gordon (unitedfandomsoftheworld)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Poetry, i sometimes write stuff, tanka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitedfandomsoftheworld/pseuds/Daphne%20gordon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>title says it all, Sometimes I write..<br/>sometimes because I'm sad<br/>sometimes because I'm madly in-love and i cant get the person out of my head and so on...<br/>enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. love induced insomnia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hausen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hausen/gifts).



> I wrote this because one of the guys i'm currently obsessed with is an astronaut and i was outside late at night and the stars were just so pretty.

 on  this  starry   night   
i  dream  of you  only  you  
i  long   for  your  touch   
I  long   for  your  little   words   
I  long   for  your  light  kisses  
i  long   for  the  whole  of you


	2. i need help

i  once   have   married   
a  certain   king  of  hades   
 except   nowadays   
 things   have  been  changed   and   now  i  
 burn   only   for   god  himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so long story short spn is the reason  
> my friend once said im married to crowley... and i found it funny so i went with it...  
> but god was awesome i the final eps of season 11 especially that time when he sang fare thee well so yeah this came out...


	3. You're The Only Stranger I Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i've been reading -You're The Only Stranger I Need- by lyndsie_l  
> and its amazing... its a Destiel fic...

sexting  with  strangers  
is a  quite   fun   thing   to   read    
 while   being   bored  af  
 sitting   on  the kitchen  floor    
comp  in   lap   at   bland   nighttime 


End file.
